You Found Me MarvelousXAhim
by GoseiGokaiYellow
Summary: She sat there. In Marvelous's chair, that was hers. Whenever she sat in 'his' chair, she couldn't help but remember his death.  The death of their captain. The death of her lover. She got misty eyed as she remembered the death of Captain Marvelous.


_**Now here's a new story, please review. I would like to hear your thoughts. What can I improve on? Is my writing ok? Is my grammar bad, or good? Is my spelling off? Does it capture you? Is it boring? Please, let me know. Thank you.**_

_**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger! The Toei Company owns it. AND I own MY creativity. :D **_

_**Hint of DocXLuka.**_

_**So….ENJOY! **_

_**Song: You Found Me By: The Frey**_

_**ONESHOT!**_

**You Found Me **

**MarvelousXAhim**

She sat there. In Marvelous's chair, that was hers. Whenever she sat in 'his' chair, she couldn't help but remember his death. The death of their captain. The death of her lover. She got misty eyed as she remembered the death of Captain Marvelous. She would never forget how he died in her arms.

_ The Zangyack were coming from all sides, surrounding the Gokaigers. But they all smiled with anticipation, knowing that they will have rid the world, even the universe, of these low lives that Zangyack, Zgormins, and other names that they call themselves. They were all back to back, covering each other's weaknesses with their own skills when the leader of the Gokaigers spoke. "Let's make this the showiest we've ever made it before. Ok mina?" _

_**I found God**_

_ Everyone nodded in agreement while they yelled out in ushion. "Hai!" They all then rush into the battle, facing the advancing Zangyack army._

_**On the corner of First and Amistad**_

_ Doc dived under the legs of some of his Zangyacks and turned onto his back and kicked the Zangyacks in the butts. The Zangyacks then fell face first onto the concrete. Doc then got up and finished them all off with his saber and blaster._

_**Where the west**_

___Luka cartwheeled over a Zangyack that tried to slash her side with its sword. When Luka landed back on her feet she charged and opened fire on her attackers. She dodged and jumped over blows and lashed out on the Zangyack that tried to hurt her. She then did a final wave and destroyed her remaining half of the Zangyacks. _

_**Was all but won**_

_ Gai jumped over his Zangyacks heads and slashed them while still in the air. When he landed back on his feet, he immediately ran towards the remaining Zangyacks and spinned around with one foot on the ground and the other out in front of him, slashing down his remaining Zangyacks._

_**All alone**_

_ Joe did a front flip over his half of Zangyacks and blasted them while still in the air. When he landed back on the ground 'his' remaining Zangyacks rushed for him and Joe slashed and kicked them all down in a matter of seconds, taking care of his part._

_**Smocking his last cigarette**_

_ Ahim ran straight through her half of Zangyacks, slashing them all down to get through. When she did, the Zangyacks surrounded her in a circle. Some Zangyacks then charged her and she blasted them with her blaster. More started coming for her, so she jumped into the air spinning in a circle. As she went up she slashed them with her saber, and as she came down she blasted them, defeating her half of the Zangyacks. _

_**I said, "Where you been?"**_

_ Marvelous dived over his half of Zangyacks, doing a side 360 degree turn as he blasted the Zangyacks. When he was about to make impact with the concrete, he landed smoothly, rolling onto his back, up on his knees, then back up on his feet. He then charged his remaining Zangyacks and slashed half of them down as he blasted half of them. Then there was no more Zangyacks. _

_**He said, "Ask anything."**_

_ Doc, Luka, Gai, Joe, Ahim, and Marvelous met up in the middle of the debris, congratulating and high-fiving each other, as the de-transformed._

_**Where were you**_

___"Good job kid." said Luka as she patted Doc, a little too hard, on the back._

_ "Arigato Luka-san." replied Doc as he cowered away from Luka's hard hand._

_ "We did it! We did it! We finally beat the Zangyack!" cheered Gai throwing up his fists in victory._

_ Joe smirked at Gai's childlike ways and said, "Soda ne. Good job mina."_

_ Ahim walked over to Marvelous with a big smile on her face. "Well," she started, "What are we going to do now Marvelous-san?" she asked with excitement._

_ Marvelous smirked down at her and said, "Now,…We are going the Zangyacks planet."_

_ Everyone looked at him like he was crazy, and asked, "Nani?"_

_ Marvelous smirked again and said, "I hear there's another treasure there."_

_ Luka's eyes brightened up, and she ran over to Marvelous eagerly and asked, "Really?"_

_ "Hai." nods Marvelous._

_ "Hmm." smirked Joe._

_ "Another treasure?" moaned Doc._

_ "Come on Hakase." Gai ran up to him Doc and said, "It will be fun."_

_ "Well I am with you to the end Marvelous-san. No matter where we go. As long as we're together." replied Ahim looking up to her captain. _

_ Marvelous smirked down at her. _

_ "Sou, sou." said Luka._

_ "Well, what are we still doing here?" asked Gai._

_ "We've got a treasure to find.'' said Joe._

_ "Sona." whimpered Doc._

_ "Let's go." said Marvelous happily. They all nodded in agreement and the started walking away, when Marvelous coughed up blood and started to fall. Ahim noticed and caught him before his head made impact with the concrete. That's when she noticed it. The knife in Marvelous's back. Her face drained of color._

_**When everything was falling apart**_

_ "Marvelous-san!" shouted the little princess._

_**All my days**_

___Everyone turned around then; unaware of what had just happened. All their faces drained of color as well. They started running back as they yelled at the top of their lungs. "Marvelous!"_

_**Were spent by the telephone**_

___"Marvelous-san?" Ahim wept, holding Marvelous's head in her lap._

_**That never rang**_

___"Ahim?" asked Marvelous hoarsely, as he looked at her with dimming eyes._

_**And all I needed was a call**_

___Just then a Zgormin stepped out from behind a building with a hand full of knives, and an evil smile was on his face. Everyone gasped. The Zgormin then said, "Not all of us are gone. Oh and look. I got Captain Marvelous. He will be dead soon. How delightful."_

_**That never came**_

___Luka stepped up with her fists clenched tightly shut. "You will pay for that Zgormin!" she shouted at him. She then grabbed her Moterbite and key as she called out, "Gokai Change!"_

_ "Gokaiger!" shouted the Moterbite._

_ And she was then transformed into Gokai Yellow. She then ran at the Zgormin. Everyone else followed her lead and transformed running into battle. Ahim stayed with Marvelous wiping the sweet and hair off his face as she wept over his ever growing cold body. _

_**To the corner of First and Amistad**_

___The others were trying their best to defeat the Zgormin that harmed Marvelous. Ahim was growing weak as she watched her love slowly fade away in her arms. "Marvelous-san." whimpered._

_**Lost and insecure**_

___Marvelous lifted his bloody hand and weakly rested it on Ahim's tear stained cheek. "Ahim?" he asked. _

_**You found me, you found me**_

___"Hai Marvelous-san?" asked Ahim through tears._

_**Layin' on the floor**_

___"I-I…love you." He whispered as his eyes slowly started to droop._

_**Surrounded, surrounded**_

___"No!" shouted Ahim as she desperately slapped Marvelous's cheek to keep him with her. "I LOVE YOU! Don't leave me." she begged._

_**Why'd you have to wait?**_

_ Marvelous tried to focus on the pretty face in front of him. "Ahim?" he asked again._

_**Where were you? Where were you?**_

___"Hai Marvelous-san?" she asked again._

_**Just a little late**_

___"I need you to do something for me." He replied._

_**You found me, you found me**_

___"Anything Marvelous-san." She said desperately._

_**In the end**_

_ "Carry on for me. Be the captain of the Gokai Galleon. Get that treasure. For me?" he asked hoarsely._

_**Everyone ends up alone**_

___"D-Demo…I need you. You can't leave me! You CAN'T!" she yelled._

_**Losing her**_

___"We both know, we ALL know, I'm not going to make it." He said._

_**The only one who's ever known**_

___"Doshite? Why me? Why not Joe-san? Why not Luka-san? Why me?" she asked wateraly._

_**Who I am**_

___"Because. You're just as strong as they are. And you are a BORN leader. And…I love you Ahim. Ne? My little princess." He asked wiping the tears from her eyes and leaving his hand on her cheek._

_** Who I'm not, who I wanna be**_

___"Hai." she nodded. "I love you Marvelous-san. I will do it… For you." she promised._

_**No way to know**_

___"Yukata ne." replied Marvelous. He then closed his eyes, his hand slipping from her cheek and hitting the ground._

_**How long she will be next to me**_

_ "Marvelous-san?" she shook him. "Marvelous-san?" she shook him harder. "MARVELOUS-SAN!" she fell over him weeping in pain that could never be described._

_**Lost and insecure**_

___The others finally beat the Zgormin and ran over to them. Only to find Marvelous had already passed. Luka dropped to her knees and sobbed. Doc whimpered and dropped down on his knees as well and wrapped a comforting are=m around Luka's shaking shoulders. She leaned into him gratefully sobbing into his neck. Gai and Joe kept standing letting a few tears escape. "Marvelous!" they all cried painfully._

_**You found me, you found me**_

___After they were all cried out they decided it was time to head back to the Galleon. Doc helped Luka toher feet and let her lean heavily on him. Joe and Gai tried to coax Ahim to head back._

_** Layin' on the floor**_

___"Niet!" she yelled as they tried to help her up. She pushed them away and fell to the ground. She then crawled back to Marvelous's body and kisses his lips sorrowfully. _

_**Surrounded, surrounded **_

___Joe and Gai stayed put and watched poor Ahim weep over her dead lover. Doc held Luka by leaning her on his shoulders, knowing she would collapse right there and probably never get up from the pain._

_**Why'd you have to wait?**_

___They gave him a burial fit for a Pirate._

_**Where were you? Where were you?**_

___They all said their goodbyes to Captain Marvelous as he sank down to the bottom of the sea. After the funeral Doc helped Luka inside the Galleon. Joe and Doc then went in after them. Ahim stayed behind tears running down her cheeks like a river. She watched her love sink to the bottom._

_**Just a little late**_

___"I love you Marvelous-san. And I always will." With that Ahim walked back inside the Galleon, and took a seat in Captain Marvelous's chair, which was now known as Captain Ahim's chair._

_**You found me, you found me**_

___"I know my little princess. I love you too." With a 'real' smile on his face, the ghost of Marvelous sank down with his body._

Ahim will never fully recover from losing her lover, Captain Marvelous. But she is getting better knowing she is making Captain Marvelous's dream come true. As the new captain of the Gokai Galleon. Captain Ahim.

_**Well? Review please. Thank you and good bye for now. See you in my next piece. Request, subscribe, and REVIEW! :D**_


End file.
